


Remember Yourself

by not_sfw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bastardization of Teen Wolf Lore, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spirited Away AU, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sfw/pseuds/not_sfw
Summary: Mieczyslaw took his chance, taking off running. His small feet stumbled over pebbles, steps, and sometimes over nothing at all as he tried to put distance between his family and whatever threatened it. He desperately wanted nothing more than to wake up back in the car on the way to their new life. But he knew he couldn't stop until he was safe. He had to listen to his mom.----A Spirited Away/Teen Wolf AU.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Remember Yourself

The view from outside the car window was begrudgingly gorgeous. The landscape flew by, as their old life gave way to lush green and whispering wind. Mieczysław sighed, cheek sliding down the glass barrier between him and freedom. 

“Don’t look so down, księżyc. New experiences await!” His mother leaned back from the passenger seat, a finger extended to press against his upturned nose. Mieczysław frowned, wriggling away from her reach. His mother doesn’t take it to heart, instead smiling at him gently before turning to face forward again. “Moving is not the end of the world, my darling boy.”

“I don’t want to move, though. I liked our old house and my old friends!” The boy pouted, crossing his arms. The car was quiet for a moment before his father spoke up. 

“I think we’re close. Look there, on the hill. I think that’s where we’re headed.” He said, flipping the turn signal and driving down a side road. The woods got thicker on both sides, tree branches brushing the windows like they were reaching out to them. 

“See, there. Through the trees!” His dad said, pointing at a house in the distance. Mieczysław sat up a little straighter, trying to catch a glimpse before the trees swallowed it back up. 

The road they were on was long, looking worn and old. His mother hummed, looking over at her husband. “Can we get to the house this way? This forest seems like a maze, Noah.”

Suddenly, the seemingly endless road opened up to a small clearing. The wind whistled through the tree’s leaves as Mieczyslaw’s dad slowly stopped the car. The car’s path was hindered by a pile of stones, but the dirt road under their feet continued down; through a long tunnel. Mieczyslaw shivered slightly, though it was relatively warm in the backseat of the car. 

“A dead-end? I could’ve sworn that the townspeople we spoke to said to turn right.” His father mumbled, opening their map and tracing his finger down it. “This road isn’t even on here, how weird.”

His mother shifted in her seat, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Well, while we’re stopped we might as well stretch our legs a little bit.” She said, turning back to send a reassuring smile to her son. 

There wasn’t rhyme or reason for it, but the area made Mieczyslaw feel odd. The hair on his nape prickled, as though invisible eyes were tracing his family’s movements. He’s startled from his thoughts when his car door opens and his mother reaches in, unbuckling his seatbelt. After only a moment’s hesitation, he took her hand and climbed out. His dad was still looking at the map with furrowed brows but his mother seemed unbothered by it, looking around and breathing in the wooded air. The area didn’t look like much to Mieczysław, who took a few steps, relishing in the ability to not be stuck in the car. 

“Look here, my little one.” His mother said and he turned to see her crouched by the pile of rocks. “This is a shrine, you see?” She said, taking his hand and pressing it against the cool stone. She looked around before lowering her voice, though she smiled conspiratorially. “There’s magic in this world, Mieczyslaw. I know that you can feel it.”

The car door slammed and Mieczyslaw startled back. His dad looked annoyed at the dead-end as he approached his wife and child. “We might as well make the most of it. It’s a nice day, we could explore a little.” He said, holding out a hand to help them up. Mieczyslaw steadied himself, looking to where his parent’s eyes were. 

The tunnel looked long and dark, and the faint breeze blowing through it made gooseflesh rise on his arms. He took his mom’s hand, and she looked down with a soft smile. “It’ll be okay, dove. Just a quick walk and we’ll be back.”

Leaves and gravel crunched underneath their feet as they crossed the entrance of the tunnel. Mieczyslaw peered back at the rock shrine. The stones looked golden from the dark tunnel and Mieczyslaw didn’t doubt that his mother was right. Inside, their footsteps echoed around. Water dripped from the ceiling to puddles, despite it not having rained in weeks. “Condensation.” His mother helpfully supplied, eyes following his line of sight. Despite this, Mieczyslaw stayed close to his mother’s side, warily peeking out from behind her arm. He had no reason to doubt that his dad and mom would keep him safe no matter what. After what felt like forever, the tunnel opened up into a larger room. 

“This is gorgeous. I wonder how long it’s been abandoned?” His mother wondered out loud as they entered the space. Broken wooden benches, the rubble of stone altars, dilapidated shrines. All around them there was history. Mieczyslaw’s bubbe had once told him that history has ghosts. Looking around, he sure hoped she was wrong. 

“I couldn’t say exactly, but it sure looks like it’s been a while.” His dad responded, nudging an old and severely damaged book with his boot. It felt wrong and Mieczyslaw tugged on his mother's arm. 

“Come on John, we should probably keep moving. I don’t want to disturb anything.” She said and his dad nodded, continuing to lead the way to the exit of the temple. Mieczyslaw wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by that but his dad did, and that was enough for him. Upon leaving the building, the sun bore down brightly. They had exited onto grassy hills. Without the cover of trees, they all squinted as their eyes adjusted. But oddly enough, there was no breeze to account for the wind in the tunnel. 

“Up on those hills, are those more buildings? This must be a forgotten neighborhood, or maybe a shopping area.” Dad said. The buildings indeed looked old and abandoned. It felt like an odd intrusion to explore them. He wanted to go back to the car, but if he left his mom and dad they could get lost or hurt. So Mieczyslaw took a deep, steadying breath and started walking with his family up the hills and towards the group of buildings. But the closer they got, the weirder it became. Strange bells tinkled but when Mieczyslaw looked around there seemed to be no source and his parents didn’t seem to have heard them. Eventually, music drifted down the hill, sounding inviting and bright. As they approached, the buildings started looking more colorful and updated. They must have been mistaken earlier, this was a well-loved area. Merchant stores surrounded them on both sides as they reached the little town, stalls holding jewelry and scarves and fabrics. It was captivating and it took him a moment to notice that there was no longer any music or bells sounding. The town was silent. 

“Where is everybody?” His mom asked, looking around at the different offerings. Mieczyslaw wanted to explore but he knew he should stay close by. Still, he released his mom’s hand and wandered a bit ahead, giving storefronts cursory looks. He didn’t want to touch anything, but it felt like he was being drawn in. 

“I don’t know. But it’s not abandoned.” His dad replied, and Mieczyslaw turned to see him stepping up to a jewelry booth and lifting a delicate looking necklace from the stand. It softly gleamed, the silver almost pulsing as if it was magic. A fox was engraved on the surface, etched into the material. His dad dropped it as if it burned him, looking unnerved by it. “Claudia, I don’t think we should be here.”

Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, his dad froze. It looked as if he was paused, like the TV they had packed for the move; with his mouth opened and a hand reaching out to his wife. The only thing moving on him were his eyes, which darted around frantically. Mieczyslaw felt a deep flash of fear and he looked around for his mom. He could’ve sworn she had been behind him, but now it was as if she had disappeared. Shivers prickled up the back of his neck and the feeling he'd had all day intensified. 

Suddenly, fingers gripped his wrist. He gasped, a choked off sound before another hand covered his mouth. His dad's eyes were pointed towards him but he seemed relieved as Mieczyslaw's mother leaned over her son. Mieczyslaw winced at her long, clawed nails as they pressed against his skin. 

"We shouldn't have been here. We've triggered wards. This whole thing was a trap." She whispered, gently turning her son's body to face her. Her eyes gleamed gold and her teeth had sharpened, but it was nothing Mieczyslaw hadn't seen before. "Listen to me. You need to run and you need to get out of here. Don't stop until you're safe." She said, peering into his brown eyes, which flashed gold before brimming with tears. He didn't want to leave. But he knew better than to say no when his mother had such a wild, frantic look in her eyes.

They were broken from their reverie by a shadow falling over the sun, darkening the plaza. Mieczyslaw didn't see anything to explain the sudden quiet and intimidating aura, but when his mother fixed her piercing eyes over his shoulder he knew he had to go. He didn't want to look behind himself, instead stealing himself by squeezing his mother's hand. She squeezed back twice in rapid succession; a reassurance. And then, with a snarl, his mom melted fully into her shifted form and leaped around Mieczyslaw, towards the shadow. Mieczyslaw took his chance, taking off running. His small feet stumbled over pebbles, steps, and sometimes over nothing at all as he tried to put distance between his family and whatever threatened it. He desperately wanted nothing more than to wake up back in the car on the way to their new life. But he knew he couldn't stop until he was safe. He had to listen to his mom. 

It felt like he had been running forever when a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him into a side street. The claws and slight fur deceived him for a moment and he turned, expecting to see his mother and father standing victorious. But what he saw was a boy, looking only slightly older than him. The boy's eyes were an impossible shade of golden green, though they flashed red at him. Another shifter. An alpha. Mieczyslaw felt dually placated and terrified of the stranger, and he struggled weakly against the grip. 

"Listen to me, very carefully." The boy said, voice low and growly. Mieczyslaw's heart jackrabbits in his chest but he steadily met his eyes and stilled. He knew he made a sorry sight; half-shifted in a child's imitation of a beta form, tiny sharpened fangs and non-threatening claws meeting a light dusting of reddish-orange fur on his cheeks and brow. This other boy was more experienced despite his young age, and he leaned back after finding whatever he was looking for in Mieczyslaw's amber gaze. "You need to come with me if you want to stay safe and see your parents again. I know it's crazy but you need to trust me, Stiles. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Mieczyslaw jerked back, as far as he could with his wrist still in the were's hand. The gravity of the situation was starting to set in and his eyes darted back, the vague direction of his parents. Steeling his jaw and slowing his hammering heart, he turned back to the boy and nodded once, a determined sort of fire starting in his chest. The boy looked satisfied, grip loosening slightly. "Can you handle a full shift?" 

Mieczyslaw's face heated, red blossoming on the apples of his cheeks. It felt odd, taboo, to talk about these things out loud- let alone with a different type of were, a stranger. He didn't know what the boy was, but he knew he was no fox and no human. "I- only for a short time." He replied, feeling ashamed in himself. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to impress the other.

"It's fine. Just hold it as long as you can. I'll help. We need to stay low and quiet. We're too noticeable right now." The were said, placing his other hand on the hollow of Mieczyslaw's neck. Mieczyslaw froze with the foreign hand over his jugular. It was a sensitive, protected spot for all shifters; especially of the Canidae variety. But all the other did was cup it gently. Mieczyslaw shivered, feeling like he was melting slightly. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again he was peering up from the ground at a large black wolf. 

It's startling to have shifted so smoothly that he hadn't noticed. It was the wolf's doing, but he didn't feel unsafe. If anything, shifting into his fox skin helped him feel safer. He knew he was a runt, especially compared to the big lycanthrope. But his form was useful for slipping into small spots, being quiet, taking things, hunting... he was proud of his history and his species. The wolf looked vaguely amused, as though he was laughing at Mieczyslaw's internal monologue before he nudged him with his large snout and took off on a trot. Mieczyslaw slunk after him and they stuck to shadowy side streets and alleys. The once abandoned-looking village was awash once again with noise and music and cheer. People started walking by in the streets as the sun got lower and lower in the sky and Mieczyslaw marveled at the sight. He was so busy watching the streets that he didn't notice that the wolf had stopped until he bumped into his heels. He stumbled back, watching as the wolf transformed back into the dark-haired boy he had met before. He took that as a cue, filling his human skin in time to crouch beside the other.

"This next part is going to be tricky, but you can do it. We have to cross that bridge... but you can't shift at all. You need to try the best you can to hide your fox. You can't let them know. Just stay with me and stay quiet and you won't trip the wards." The wolf-boy explained, digging into a hedge and bringing out a pair of clothes to toss at Mieczyslaw. His face flushed, not having realized that he was crouched next to a stranger, naked. The clothes were larger and draped over his smaller form. He tried to catch a whiff of any scent but he got nothing. The wolf noticed Mieczyslaw's confusion as he was dressing in similar-looking clothes. His, however, smelled heavily like wolf and magic. "Yours are drenched in scent suppressor." He explained before he straightened up and offered a hand to Mieczyslaw, who he pulled up from the ground. "Just a little further, I promise." He said gently, scenting the air. Mieczyslaw's hand tightened on the shifter's, refusing to let go. "You'll be okay. I'm here and I won't anything happen." He continued, before starting to lead them forward.

"Wait. What's your name?" Mieczyslaw asked, timidly. The wolf paused, looking startled as if he was realizing that he had forgotten. Mieczyslaw thought it was weird, especially considering the boy had called him something earlier; Stiles. An unfamiliar nickname, yet close to his last name. It wasn’t foreign to him, and the other name felt warm like a blanket. 

"It's Derek." The wolf responded, looking back at Mieczyslaw before shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Come on, we need to go. Remember; stay quiet and stay calm. If you start smelling scared, everybody will know what you are." He said, voice trailing off quieter until they were walking out of the alley and onto the main road. Mieczyslaw's noise was immediately assaulted by many different smells. Human, demon, and monster alike. Many of the humans walked by without taking notice, but a few stared at Derek and sometimes even at Mieczyslaw himself. He shifted uncomfortably in the oversized clothes, hand still clutching at Derek's as they walked down the street and over the bridge. There was a large, bustling building at the end of the crossing. He couldn’t tell for sure, but it looked and smelled like some sort of spa or bathhouse. Perhaps a hotel? They had almost fully crossed to it when a body suddenly materialized in front of them. Mieczyslaw startled back, but Derek stood resolute and stared right back. 

“Alpha Hale, you’re back!” The voice purred. Mieczyslaw immediately disliked the girl. She was blonde and human, but she still stared at Derek like he was her prey instead of the other way around. It unnerved the fox shifter. 

Mieczyslaw took a deep breath to steady himself but paused as he caught a sharp scent on the air. Suddenly his heart was pounding. He knew that smell. He doesn’t know how he had missed it before. It must’ve been another one of the wolf’s tricks. Aconite, and lots of it, wafted in from almost every direction with hints of mistletoe and mountain ash accompanying it. His instincts were screaming at him to get out of there, and he felt foolish for not recognizing the building for what it was; a hunter’s den. At the end of the bridge stood armed guards and Mieczyslaw could now smell the copious amounts of aconite in their pockets and weapons. He gasped, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth but it was too late to stop as his fangs descended and claws poked from his fingertips. Derek stiffened next to him, no doubt smelling the terror wafting off of Mieczyslaw. Suddenly, the girl was staring at him. Instead of shock, her face was painted with pleasure. "Oh, I see you've brought me a gift!" She giggled, one hand reaching forward to Mieczyslaw, who was frozen in fear. Derek intercepted the hand, eyes hard. 

"He is not for you. Excuse me." Derek said, voice hard, and Mieczyslaw's body shook. He should've known better. Dread sat like stone in his stomach as Derek practically dragged him along. He could still feel the girl's eyes burning like coals into the back of his head.


End file.
